The PokeGods
by Neji Kitsune
Summary: New Summary! A group of people are transported to another world. With their newly inherited pokemon elements, they must first destroy a devastating evil who might destroy their dimension.
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

You will soon begin to read the story of these people but first...THE AUTHOUR'S NOTES OF DOOM!!!!!! LoL! It's really not doomy because it is not too long like other stories I know. BTW, I saw someone spell his name like Kevan, so don't worry; it's not a typo. Well this first chapter is told in third person but all the views in all the chapters will change. They are just little kids so wait till the part when I s.... hey! I'm not going to tell you yet! You have to stay tuned! Flames will be used to help train the new Elite Fire trainers. BTW, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME! I LOVE TO IMPROVE MY STORIES IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MESSING THE PLOT UP. Guest roles will be used for small parts, unless certain ppl ask for major roles.  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning of the Beginning  
  
"Its mine, Ashley!" Rachel Exclaims. Rachel tugged the big brownie from Ashley. "No! Its mine!!!" Ashley yells and yanks it back. The two keep tugging until finally, the brownie breaks in half. Their sister, Hawk watches the two, sighing. A Grimer sludges over to them, bringing a whole tray of mint ice cream and smiles.  
  
"Mine is bigger!" said Ashley  
  
"Is not!" Rachel pouts  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is Not!"  
  
"Stop it girls!" their mother yells from inside the kitchen.  
  
It is now the 20th of August the year 5 Jenkai. The children are starting 1st grade today. They get their bags packed and pile into their hovercrafts and fly to school. Their pokeballs idly float around the hovercrafts. Welcome to Jenkai, the future. They park their cars and the cars turn into their little laptops and they walk into their school. The class greets Rachel, Ashley, and Hawk.  
  
"Hello girls!" a young woman calls from her desk "Welcome to school, my name is Mrs. Takimt." A Blissy smiles as she directs the three to a table. The trio say hello and sit down at the table. Opposite them are 3 boys; Kevan, Tom, and Garrett. They engage in a nice chat waiting for class to begin. Then the teacher takes roll. "If your name is called, stand up."  
  
"Rachel"  
  
"Ashley"  
  
"Hawk"  
  
"Garrett"  
  
"Daniella"  
  
"Tom"  
  
"Shadow"  
  
"Anne"  
  
"Katie"  
  
"Viper"  
  
"Dice"  
  
"Michelle"  
  
"Lizze"  
  
"Bluu"  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Ali"  
  
"Falcon"  
  
"Samantha"  
  
"Kevan"  
  
"Gary"  
  
"Robert"  
  
"Nicole"  
  
"Ok, a full house on the first day of school." Mrs. Takimt exclaimed. The Blissy passes out forms for the kids to give to the parents. She makes a quick look over all the children, making a mental note of who looks like they would be good helpers. Her eyes rest on Angel, and Mrs. Takimt smiles. "Angel will be this week's helper." Angel smiles and walks up to a mini sized desk next to the teacher. "If you are a helper you get extra snacks and you help me with the class." The kindly teacher explained.  
  
That was how they're first day in 1st grade went. It was a very uneventful day except for a young boy named Gary. He was always watching Rachel from afar. He didn't have single colored hair, like the others; instead, it was brown hair, with spikes that were blue on the end. His eyes, like her eyes.... but darker, and looked more mysterious. Gary sat alone always but his eyes never left her. Rachel always felt his stare, and she could sense some dangerous spirit in his, ruling the calm, good mannered one.  
  
There were little groups of kids that each child belonged to. Rachel led a group that contained herself, Anne, Michelle, Angel, Daniella, Tom, Gary, and Robert. Ashley led a group that contained herself, Bluu, Lizze, Kevan, Nicole, Shadow, and Falcon. Hawk lead a group that contained herself, Samantha, Ali, Dice, and Garrett. All of the groups got along well, but were created for sheer amusement.  
  
A demon, inside of Gary, ponders his development, "So, lets see... I'm stuck in a 6 year-olds body... how... boring.... I need action...that girl should suffice..... I wonder..." He peers at the control pad he implanted in Gary. Nope, nothing of help there. His eyes catch a blinking button. "Hey how'd this get here.........I don't 'member implanting a nameless button!" Maniacal laughter is heard from the distance. He curiously reaches out to press the button and---------  
  
********END CHAPTER******  
  
NOTES: Well, that was pretty short. Oh! Cliffhanger! You want to know what the button is? I'm not going to tell ya! Want to know who put it there? Someone!!! Maniacal laughter is so better then other laughs! Once again, only small roles are being taken now. I am excepting roles for my other story, Prothe's Story. Stay tuned for the next installment in The PokeGods. 


	2. Transformation and Transportation

Now for another installment in The PokeGods but before that, MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prothe: Not again…¬_¬   
  
TES: It's just a few notes!!!!! Ok, now, where was I? Ah yes. So this is the intro of all the pokemon!!!!!!!!!! Fweeeee!!! Now, for all the changing and stuff.   
  
Prothe: Oh, yeah, The Elemental Sorceress does NOT own Pokemon or else there would have been an all-type Eeveelution.  
  
TES: Oh yeah, most of these are from friends at school, 2 are from this site, 1 from my sister and one of me. Guess which one I am? Clues: Female, millennium item that is related to pokemon.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 2-Changes  
  
----the place that the evil form is, inside Gary, glows a blue color. The form wakes up looking around. He looks out the projector and sees Gary looking at a newspaper but… dated 14 years later?!?!! "This is all wrong… Gary was six… now 14 years later… but…" his eyes dart to the button. "Eeeeeevil!" Then he destroys the button "Now, to see what has been going on."  
  
It is now 14 years later; all the children are 20 and on a mid-term trip to Egypt. Gary is standing close by, consulting a where to go next with Hawk. "Hey! How about that big Pyramid over there?" Garrett asks. They all agree and head in. A slamming noise is heard as the stone door shuts tight. "How are we going to get out?" Ashley says with a shiver. Shadow walks forward signaling for all to follow.   
  
Dice steps up and slides another door open. A dazzling sight takes everyone's breath away. In the room is an assortment of items and paintings all over the walls. Daniella wanders over to a rather large picture of all the legendary pokemon. Anne walks over to some hieroglyphics, trying to decipher them. Katie looks at the objects. "Gather round, everyone." Anne calls to her friends, staring to read the hieroglyphics to the group. "Welcome to this chamber. There is a picture of you over your item, take that one that's underneath the picture of you. Then search for the button on the big picture."  
  
Viper looks over the group then at the separate but alike pictures. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets start." They all break off then take their items and put them on. Running towards the obvious button, Michelle pushes it and each person gets separated. %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
A/N: The auras that they are surrounded in and their pokemon should give you a clue to their elements.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Lizze is engulfed in a half solid half gas Icy structure. She clutches onto her Millennium Backpack. Her clothes started to change. A purple tank top replaces the red t-shirt. Her jeans change in color to a darker tone. Her dark tan sandals turn into white sneakers with blue outlines. A Seel swims through the air to Lizze. Like, Hi! My name is Beauty.  
  
Bluu is enclosed in watery walls. Millennium Doll is held in her left hand. Her shirt changes to blue and a picture of Spongebob appears on it. The shorts that Bluu wears change to light colored jeans. The black sneakers that she is wearing turn into tan hiking boots. A ripple appears in the walls as an Azurill wiggles it's way through. Hello, I'm Eva.  
  
Angel stands, perplexed as a barrier of leaves form around her. The millennium underwear materializes where it needs to be. Her white tube top starts showing black stripes. The 20-year-old's white gym shorts lengthen into pants and also gain stripes. A Chicorita passes through the barrier to greet Angel. Hello there! I'm called Pita.  
  
Ali looks around as a metal barrier appears around her. Her millennium pencil vibrates in her hands. Her peasant-style shirt turns into a purple t-shirt. Ali's bell-bottoms change into purple stretch pants. All of a sudden an Aron materializes in the metal room. Hello. My name is Steel.  
  
Falcon turns around as wind blows around her. Her millennium crystal glows faintly. The woman's hooded t-shirt losses it's hood and turns a shiny white color. Her jean shorts turn into glossy white pants and connect with the shirt to make a white jumpsuit. Then a Scyther flies right next to her. Nice to meet you. I'm Slash.  
  
Rachel watches in awe as different colors flash before her eyes. A millennium pokedex is grasped in her hands. Her blue t-shirt turns black and a picture of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Happy Noodle boy appears on it. Her dark jean shorts darken in color to black as well. A spiked collar with blue spikes appears around her neck. A disturbance is created in the west wall as Absol steps through. Hello young one, Hiei at your service.  
  
Robert looks around him as a barrier of purple beams appear. The millennium watch ticks softly on his wrist. His blue shirt gains sleeves. The man's long shorts turn into tan pants. A Girafarig teleports into the room. Well hello! I'm Yena.   
  
Ashley's eyes wander from wall to wall of purple, gelatinous goop that just appeared around her. Her millennium shirt turns invisible when she puts it on but the eye sign still shows. The 21-year-old's sleeveless shirt changes into a dark red halter-top. Her long orange skirt darkens to black and gets short till it is a mini skirt. Emerging from a goopy wall is a ditto. Hiya! I'm Tommy.  
  
Hawk stares, as she is engulfed in color changing lights. A millennium CD/radio player is in her hands. Her purple halter-top changes into a tank top with red and white stripes. Her black stretch pants get baggy. A form fades into view and it happens to be a Togepi. Hewwo! My name is Mystica but call me Myst for short.  
  
Garrett looked shifty eyed around the misty purple room. Around his waist was the Millennium belt. Garrett's white shirt turned black on the sleeves, around the neck, and on the hood. His black, short pants lengthened and got a red hat that exposed his hair on the top. Just then a Ralts teleported in. My name is Psy.  
  
Daniella's eyes widen in shock as electricity crackles around her. Hanging out of her pocket is the millennium gun. Her mint green shirt turns to pink and loses its sleeves. Her jeans gain a faded look. Out of the electric walls comes a Pikachu. Well Hi there! My name is Magnum.  
  
Tom is surprised as colors surround him. His millennium vial was clenched tightly in his hands. A Japanese symbol for T, on the front, and the letter T, on the side, appeared on his shirt. His pockets on his black pants turned red and a topless hat, just like Garrett's appeared on his head. A Swablu swoops in, out of nowhere. Hi. I'm Tiret.  
  
Shadow's face fell into a frown as he was surrounded in total darkness. A resizable millennium door was placed under his hat. A splitting pain coursed through his body. When he opened his eyes he was all black and nothing could be seen on him as if he was a shadow. Two gleaming eyes peer at him, belonging to a Gengar. Hello child. I'm known as Fluffy.  
  
Anne gazed around the sandy walled room. Her millennium Cartier bracelet was already on her wrist. Her blue tank top lost its straps and shortened into a tube top. Her pants turned blue and a small pink butterfly appeared on bottom of the right leg. A Sandshrew slices it's way through the walls, over to Anne. Hello one. I'm Mollie.  
  
Viper smirks as she is surrounded in flamed walls. A millennium gantlet is already adorning her hand and lower arm. Her red shirt turns glossy and red. Viper's pants are already a glossy red so it connects to her shirt to make a jumpsuit. A Vulpix trots over to her through the wall. Hey there, I'm Volcanica.  
  
Dice doesn't notice as an orange room surrounds him. He is to busy reading his millennium book. His black shirt turns white in the middle. Dice's black pants gain 3 white stripes on each leg. A large flying Seviper flies over to him. Hello. I'm Serpent.  
  
Michelle looks around the room with red walls. The woman's millennium diamond necklace starts slightly glowing. Her black tank top gains a picture of flames. Her white pants turn black and also gain flames. A Growlithe leaps over to her. Well hello! I'm Pawz.  
  
Samantha gazes at her new surroundings, a dark, icy walled room. The millennium circlet is now around her head. Her shirt changes from a blue tube top to a cerulean halter-top. Samantha's light jeans shorten to jean shorts. A shape appears which turns out to be a Sneasel.  
  
Kevan looks about himself noticing the electricity pulsing around him. The millennium mask is hanging partially out of his pocket. His navy shirt turned a dark tan. His pants turned a navy just like his original shirt's color, as a hat that was also dark tan and open on the top. Then a form floated through the crackling walls, it was an Electabuzz. Hey there! I'm Gerteg.  
  
Gary smirks as his room is surrounded in many colors. In his fist is the millennium sword. Gary's shirt changes to blue, gets a fox decal and gains sleeves. His pants change from red to blue. His red hat changes to match the tips of his dyed hair showing the spiked hair with the colored tips. A Larvitar walks over him. Hello there! My name is Boulder.  
  
Nicole watches in wonder as the room is surrounded in darkness. The millennium ponytail holder is already in her hair. Her yellow tank top turns orange. The 21-year-old's pants get shorter and get an extra cloth in front and behind, till they are skorts. A Poochyena bounds over in the darkness. Hi! I'm Dash.   
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/N: Michael, Angelica, Kara, and Elijah will come later on in the story. So how is it so far? This part is kind of confusing but don't worry! I promise I'll do better next time!!! Never fear!!! 


	3. New Surroundings

TES: Hey, I'm back! Whee….fun….joy…yeah……  
  
Prothe: The Elemental Sorceress does not own anything that belongs to a major corporation in this story!  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Pain, all I could feel at the moment was pain. As I opened my eyes Hiei was leaning over me. Good morning. We had quite a fall yesterday. You and the rest of the humans were out cold for a half-day and a night. No wonder why….fall? "As In fall from the sky?" I scratched my head, looking at the Absol. From where else? I quietly sat up, looking at my surroundings.   
  
Then my eye caught a moving object close by and I whispered to Hiei, the Absol, "Quick follow me!" Wait! As I got up, I felt something hit my foot and I tripped over Tom's feet and landed right on top of him. How embarrassing! Immediately he woke up. "Gerroff me!" I quick apologized and Hiei followed me from behind as I moved away some bushes to reveal a…....but It couldn't be…..It only teleports away if there was danger.  
  
I walked back to the camp carrying the small yellow form. Tom looked at it, amazed. "How'd you catch that, Rach? It's Jirachi…." Then walking passed him I sat down, wrapping it in a blanket. "I heard a legend that I could wake it up, if I only knew.  
  
Slowly, bending over the others, I shook them, waking them up. Garret was especially hard to wake up. "Why….won't…you…wake….up!!!!!!!" I said between clenched teeth. Suddenly my hand shone with red and yellow as some elemental energies were channeled through me to him in order to get him up. He woke up with a shock, everyone staring in wonder. "What……..was that….."  
  
I slowly back away from the group, staring at my still glowing hands. Just then, the millennium pokedex beeped. It's electronic voice spoke, "Hello. I am Xek, your electronic guide. You have all been given unique powers except for a select few who have all." The voice was ignored as Ashley spoke, "I don't think this is Egypt any more…more like ancient Japan…"  
  
At this time the others and I looked up at our surroundings. Lizze motioned us to a small bush, "Look over here! It's a pomegranate bush! Let's eat." Shadow stood over me, "Don't worry. It's not that bad…"And he walked away. Well, yeah, it wasn't as bad as him; he was made entirely of shadow, which must of hurt.  
  
Viper walked over to me, bringing a few pomegranates to share. "Here. You must be hungry" She handed one to me. I ripped it open and my eyes landed on those gel-covered seeds. I ravenously took the seeds out eating the gel off and spitting the seeds onto a napkin that appeared next to me. "Maybe that'll come in handy?" Dice mused.  
  
I heard maniacal laughter in the campground. Everyone was staring at Gary, whose eyes rolled up into his head a mist was eradiating around him. He spoke in an oddly low voice, "Thanks for the lift to this dimension, now I'll take it over! Buh bye!" Gary slumped to the ground as more of the mist came out of him and formed a body of it's own, flying into the distance. "Gary!"   
  
Samantha screamed as the flying body leaves Gary helpless on the ground. She rushed over to him, trying to wake him up. Then I spoke up. "Step aside. I'll do it." The group cleared a path for me to get to Gary, a sphere of water forming in my hand. I splashed it into his face and slowly he woke up. Samantha smiled as he woke up. "Gary, you've been freed."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Fruit peels scattered the ground. I felt so stuffed…it was like I hadn't eaten in months. A few others were taking a rest. Hawk was out exploring. Robert and Michelle were alone somewhere else. Samantha was tending to Gary. All was peaceful.  
  
And then it was not. Hawk ran back to the camp, little fireworks exploded all around her. I smiled at what she did. Ashley transformed her hand into a lighter and lit some wood and looked at Hawk out of the corner of her eye. She was bringing a cloth made out of water. My sisters also conquered their powers. Now I can bring them down with me, I laughed quietly, but playfully.  
  
Gary woke up immediately after my sister applied the compress to him. "He is gone. My years of suffering are gone…who took him out, it couldn't have been me?" Shadow spoke up, "You did!" Viper slapped him. "What was that for?" "For being an idiot!" "Oh…okay" I entered before there could be any fights as black mist was starting to come from Shadow as he just realized what she was implying and he was powering up. "He left on his own." Gary sighed in relief. "Wait!" Shadow said, quite annoyed. "What did you say, Viper?" After that I wondered why that slap actually hit him, maybe the shadows were solidifying?  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
By noon everyone was back from his or her adventure. Garrett was lounging by a tree deep in conversation with Hawk. Gary was conversing with Bluu and Ashley was flirting with Kevan. I was consulting Tom on how to channel his newfound energies. "You have to believe you can do it, that's all." Hey, he might be getting the hang of it, I thought as a sword made of dark energy appeared in his hands. "You today. Tomorrow, the rest of us."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
TES: Well, hope you liked this chapter, Happy Summer! Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooong wait! It must have been nerve racking! Nah, just joking, unless you agree? Remember to submit some reviews! I need support from fellow writers on how to improve my writing. 


	4. The Separated Ones

The Elemental Sorceress: Hey every one. I know, I know, you want to see more of the story, but I have been suffering from extreme writer's block. X_x Hopefully I can cram some ideas into my head for your enjoyment. ^_^ Well, have fun reading!  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 4- The Separated Ones (Angelica's POV)  
  
"C'mon, everyone up! Time to eat!" I called out to my four human friends, their pokemon, and my friend and pokemon, Artemis the Persian. Groggy eyed, Elijah sat up. "Wha?" He asks rubbing his eyes. Rolling my eyes, he stands up, sandy brown hair all askew. "Help get the others up. Breakfast is ready." He nods, giving Ignea, the Onix, a quick pat, about to wake the others up. I sigh while heating the roasted Seaking by using a homemade spit, while a fire burns underneath the rotating fish. The fire, I created myself, but it just felt weird.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Kara proclaims frustrated as Elijah stops sprinkling her with tiny rocks coming from his fingertips, not big enough to hurt. I tried really hard to suppress a giggle, making it sound like a snort. "You don't have to get angry at me, I was just trying to wake you." Elijah says, a little hurt. Scar jumps up, immediately growling at the boy. A wisp of smoke escapes the Charmeleon's nostrils.  
  
With all the commotion, I see Adelia stand and stretch out of the corner of her eye, Apollo, her Espeon, rubs against her legs. "What's all the racket, guys?" Speaking up, I answer, "Elijah woke Kara up. Everyone's fussy in the morning when you just wake up." Apollo, Adelia's Espeon, get up too. A rustling is heard just then. "Not me." Oria replied, gazing around at everyone, closely followed by Alise, the sneasel.  
  
"That's everyone, lets get to breakfast!" I exclaim, the Seaking being all done. "Bring your plates up, guys." One by one, each human steps up, carrying giant leaves to put the food on. "I'll get the utensils." Elijah calls out, creating two big rocks, forming a stone sword and cuts them up into fork-like and knife-like materials. "Get your utensils and eat up. We got a big journey ahead of us. Your pokemon should go hunt now." This said; all the humans chow down on the Seaking and the pokemon out to hunt for other pokemon or foliage.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
An hour later, the group finished their food and was relaxing. "Get up. Angelica said we were going on a journey, and we are going now. And bring your Yami out if you have one, they can stand walking long distances, as they didn't have cars way back then. Also, recall the pokemon that will go in a pokeball." Orion announces, stepping out from his hiding spot. "You decided to follow us? We're so honored." She says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Orion quiets down, shuffling her feet at my comment.  
  
Nodding, I see Kara grasp her millennium dagger, holding it up, suddenly changing into a man who stand 5'11, hair darkening to a navy, and bangs turning white while the eyes change to a deeper jade. Frowning, he snaps his fingers, and is no longer wearing Kara's clothes, but a muscle shirt and jeans. "The only bad thing," The now masculine voice says, putting the dagger back into its sheath, "Is that we are different genders so therefore, I have to get a change of clothes ready. By the way, call me Zaber."  
  
Oria glances around while holding up her millennium celestial bracer, transforming into her Yami. A 5'11 woman stands; gaining teal streaks in Oria's raven black hair. "I can see what you mean, it was quite funny though." Placing the bracer back, Kaira smirks.  
  
Elijah smiles a bit, straightening up just before he turns into his Yami. The skin color changes into a dark shade. His hair deepens in color. Dark blue eyes darkening, into an almost black. Isaac relaxes a bit, after he finishes. "Yes. But we should refrain from making fun. It's not proper."  
  
Aledia takes her Millenium Orb out of her pack, reluctantly, and holds it high, changing. Her height changes to 6 feet. A small symbol of the eye of Ra imprints on her forehead. "I can't believe this girl. Afraid of me ruining the orb just so I'd trap her in! Honestly, I though she'd do that to me." The slightly higher voice, Zora, responds, putting her orb back  
  
Orion shakes her head slowly, smiling. Holding up her wrist with the millennium watch on. Mostly all that happens is she shrinks by two inches from Orion's regular 6 feet. Grendae smiles, "My host seems to be very nice. We should get along just fine."  
  
By now, I'm staring at the ground, having all the yami stare at me. Finally I burst out, "WHAT? Stop staring, I don't have a yami, ok?!" Isaac frowns, looking over me. "Well, that's a bit of bad luck right there. Let me see what I can do." Forming a rocky disk, he puts energy in it to make it float. "There you go." All the yami's recall their hikari's pokemon to their pokeballs as well as me. "Now, lets go onward!" I call out leading the group, creating a flaming sword in my hand, to cut down vines.  
  
Artemis runs up to me and starts meowing. "Aww. Hop up, Artemis." The sleek cat 'mon jumps upon the disk, landing on her paws as is custom for a cat 'mon. The yami make a quick glance towards the cat. Suddenly I remember how sacred cats are to them. Recalling her, the yami glance away. I stare up through the trees; hints of pink still linger in the morning sky. Yawning I continue looking forward. "Ok, we are looking for a group of many people, to take a few with us and for some other things."   
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Tes: Everyone enjoyed this? If so, glad to hear it! Questions? Ideas? Comments? Well, send them in a review and I'll see what I can do/tell you. Also, if I get 3 reviews, I'll start writing the next chapter or, maybe, just maybe if I have written it already, post it up. Bye! ^_________________________________________________^ 


	5. The Union

Chapter 5- The Union (Hawk's POV)  
  
Standing in line, I stared at everyone else, in line as well everyone else. My sister, Rachel can be really serious and harsh once something arises. She was going to train us in using our new powers. I made sure to pay attention. "Now, you will all be put into matching groups with the same elements except for a select few." Rachel stated. A glance from her is quickly directed my way, making me flinch slightly as there was such determination in those eyes.  
  
"Hawk! You take Tom and Gary to a spot, I will be with you three shortly." Rachel orders me. "Don't boss me around…" I mutter back at her. Giving me a reproachful glance Rachel continues. If I keep this up maybe she'll go nuts? Heh, that's always fun to watch. So on and on Rachel goes, directing everyone into little group, why can't I ever be in charge? Why was I born last?!  
  
"Ok, now. Gary, stand on the left, and erm, Tom, on the right." I directed them, they both filed into the places I directed, fearing me because of my sister. "Now, concentrate on what you want to do and that is basically it…..I don't know why she is splitting us into groups….." Just then, Rachel's voice sounded over all the commotion.   
  
"Good, now that you all have the hang of it and know all who share your elements, Ashley and I made a strategy of what to do now. Line up again and I will assign your new groups that we will officially use. Ashley? Would you like the honors?" Perplexed I looked towards my sisters, lastly at Rachel who was standing quite close to Tom. Ashley pulled out a paper, which I tried to see what was written on it but no avail.  
  
"In group 1, we have…" Ashley abruptly stops, eyes gazing to her left. I turn my head in that direction as well my eyes meeting up with a few adults and a girl. As soon as they come, the adults suddenly change into kids. In shock my eyes widen. "H-how did you guys do that?" I stutter. The girl who was a girl to start with answers up, "Uh….well….I'm Angelica, these are my friends, Kara, Elijah, Oria, and Aledia. We…. uh….. were told to join you guys by a voice from the forest…. kinda weird…….."  
  
I looked around at everyone, they were just staring, so I decided to speak up. "And by joining us what are you going to do?" I questioned them as a group. Then another of the girls answered, "Well, My name is Aledia. We are supposed to split into little groups, based on our elements, some people will have to be put with their weaknesses though. We made a little chart of which elements we'd put together."  
  
Angelica grabs the list reading aloud, "Group 1 consists of Rachel, Tom, me, Falcon and Kara. Elements are 2 alls, fire, flying and dragon. Group 2 is Hawk, Garrett, Shadow, Dice and Ali. Elements are All, psychic, ghost, dragon and steel." Aledia takes the list back, "Group 3 contains Gary, Samantha, Angel and Robert. Elements are All, Ice, Plant, and psychic. Group 4 has Ashley, Kevan, Lizze, and me. Elements are transform, electric, ice and psychic. Group 5 is made up of Viper, Bluu, Oria, Elijah, and Nicole. Elements are fire, water, ice, rock and dark. Last but not least, is group 6 with Michelle, Daniella, Anne and Orion. Elements are fire, electric, ground and ghost. Now, get to know each other."  
  
I ran up to Rachel who talking in a low tone to Ashley. "How do we know that this isn't a trick?" They both stopped talking. Ashley turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "That's what we were thinking about. They don't really seem serious, but I guess we'll go along with it and besides, don't worry, you'll be with Garrett." Just then I turned and walked away, hoping that they wouldn't see me blushing profusely.  
  
"So….." I said when I reached the my group, "I guess we'll be hanging out together…hi…" They all nodded, looking around at each person in the group. "By the way, what are we supposed to do now?" Ali asked. Shadow sat down, scratching the back of his head. I looked closer, he wasn't a shadow anymore, and there was now a cloak around him. "You ok?" I asked. "Better, thank you." He takes his cloak off, wiping the sweat off with an arm. "Glad that's over…"   
  
All attention was turned toward Angelica as she cleared her throat. Expectantly, I turned as well. "Now that we are all acquainted, here is the deal. The Pokemon League is under attack by a mysterious stranger, who calls himself 'Pokolian'. What you all are doing is to attack from all sides. This stranger has the found a way to influence the past, as he is doing right now, and is currently traveling back in time and poisoning the league. It has already started and will be complete by tomorrow. It will also affect some pokemon. I have maps for your groups of the different routes you should take. Come here to get yours."  
  
I walked over a grabbed a map. As I walked back over to my group, I examined the map, it was moving. Someone must have cast a spell for it to do that. "Looks like we get the Antarctica base first, before we meet everyone at the main site. We are starting the place near the south Atlantic ocean." Garrett said, glancing at the map. I nodded, ready to get started. "Teleport us there, Garrett." Dice said also ready to go. Ali nodded her head energetically, "Lets go already!!"  
  
We all put a hand on Garrett, I grabbed on right away. "Get ready." Suddenly, I had a feeling like I was flying. As I opened my eyes, it was like we were moving quickly over a large expanse of earth. My feet hit the ground as we stopped. In a few minutes, I felt the biting cold of the continent. Everyone else was shivering.  
  
Quickly, I summoned a dome of see-through fire around us. I stared at the bleak surroundings. "So…." Dice began, "There are hardly any towns on this continent? I know it was just made into a place to live, but……. " Shadow looked at the map, "By the looks of this, no. If we head towards the South Pole we'll make it." He fastened his cloak around him. "Looks like a long way to travel…" I uttered, gazing at the snow covered land. 


End file.
